Sneeze
by Kelana-ti
Summary: Crimefighting with a stuffed up nose? Not a good idea.


A/N: Okay, this is my first official Nightwing fanfiction, so be nice. I have written some stuff with Nightwing, I just haven't finished them yet. I got inspiration for this one from being sick. My nose was really annoying. Warning: this is just a silly story. Don't take it seriously. Anyway, so read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwing, Robin, Bullock, or anything else in the DC universe. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Sneeze

Several thugs lay in various positions on the ground of the alleyway. Two of them were unconscious, while the third writhed on the ground, blood leaking from his fingers while he held his broken nose. The one that held Nightwing's attention, however, was the one standing two feet in front of him, pressing the cold metal of a pistol against the hero's chin.

The gun wielding blond chuckled. "You capes have caused me enough trouble. I'm going to kill you, Nightwing."

Behind the mask, Dick Grayson rolled his eyes. This guy was nothing special, just another smart small-time criminal, and if Nightwing hadn't been sick, the criminal wouldn't have gotten the drop on him. Blϋdhaven's hero probably shouldn't have gone out on patrol with a head cold, but Batman had wanted him to keep an eye on Gotham while he was on a mission with the JLA. So Dick had taken the hour drive up to his hometown to spend some time with his surrogate little brother and to watch Batgirl in action. After a couple hours, he had gone off on his own… leading him to where he was now.

As it was, it would not be too difficult to get out of his current position. All Nightwing had to do was knock the gun out of the way—

And then a familiar voice to his right yelled, "Drop the gun, and step away from the freak!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Nightwing saw Detectives Bullock, Montoya, and Allen standing at the entrance to the alley, all with guns drawn.

Blondie jumped, causing the gun to point three inches away from his head. Nightwing would have punched him, and avoided a very un-hero like situation, if his nose hadn't decided to announce its protest of its owner's treatment of himself.

"Gissshoooo!"

Being only two feet away from Nightwing, the criminal was right in the blast range. More specifically, the hero sneezed right on the blonde's gun, hand, and face, leaving them covered in yellow snot.

_Not good_, Dick thought. His head felt like a merry-go-round was spinning inside, and like an elephant was stuck in his nose, leaving the pain to concentrate right behind his eyes. Add in the fact that this was one of the worst possible ways he could embarrass himself and ruin the hero image, and he was not having a good night.

The criminal in front of him broke out of his shock, and a string of profanity left his mouth. Nightwing frowned, and with a forward thrust kick sent Blondie into the snow-covered trash cans at the side of the ally, effectively knocking him unconscious.

Moving forward to handcuff the crook, Nightwing was startled to hear someone laughing. He turned around, and glared at Bullock, who was bent over, holding his sides, and laughing so hard that he was crying. Renee Montoya was holding a hand over her mouth, while Allen was shaking his head. The criminal with the broken nose just lay still in the snow, staring at Nightwing as if he had grown a second head.

Nightwing growled. "What's so funny?" Unfortunately, with his stuffed up nose, it did not come out the way he wanted. The hero desperately needed to blow his nose.

His answer came in the form of even more laughter from above, and Nightwing looked up to see Robin landing next to the other criminals. Nightwing scowled. Robin just smiled, and the two heroes finished handcuffing the bad guys. Then the sixteen year old walked up to his big brother, and with a sly glance at the still chuckling Bullock, grinned.

"Dude, he's laughing because that was so amazing, it's ridiculous. That has _got_ to be a superpower. Maybe we should call you Snotwing," Robin teased.

This time, all three detectives broke out laughing. While the older hero stood there totally off-balance, Robin made his escape to the rooftops.

His cheeks bright red, Nightwing vowed revenge. "I'm gonna kill that kid."

~#~

A/N: Please, please review. I love feedback.


End file.
